There are articulated dump trucks which have a cab that is tiltable (e.g., laterally tiltable relative to a fore-aft axis of the truck). The cab is coupled pivotally to a frame of the truck so as to be tiltable relative to the frame for servicing of the truck and performing diagnostic testing on the truck. A hydraulic cab-lift cylinder is filled by operation of a jack to tilt the cab, and a release on the jack can be activated to lower the cab.
A cab stay has been used to hold the cab selectively in a first tilted position or a higher second tilted position. It is sometimes sufficient to tilt the cab to the first tilted position (e.g., for servicing and performing diagnostic testing in accessible areas while the truck is operating), and, at other times, the cab needs to be tilted to the higher second tilted position (e.g., to remove parts that are otherwise difficult to access).